The present invention relates to a seismoscopic detector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a seismoscopic detector with an alarm and a flashlight.
The earthquake may occur while people are sleeping. The electric power system may be damaged in an earthquake. People may not be able to find a flashlight, if an earthquake occurs at night. It is necessary to prepare an earthquake alarm with a flashlight which can be used conveniently while an earthquake occurs at night.